2 TEENAGES LEFT HOME
by K.C. Raven
Summary: SLADE LEAVES ROBIN AND RAVEN HOME ALONE WITH A SIX PACK OF BEER. oH nO! THEN SLADE RUNS INTO BIG TROUBLE SOME PERSON FROM THE GOVERNMENT THINKS THAT ROBIN AND RAVEN R HIS KIDS. NOW SLADE HAS 2 FIND A WAY 4 THE 2, 2 ACT LIKE HIS KIDS AND STILL HAVE THEM BE
1. Chapter 1

YO YO YO! I'M BACK. GOT THE INTERNET BACK AND EVERYTHING.

I'LL BE SURE TO UP DATE JENNA WITH TWO CHAPTERS BY NEXT WEEKEND. PROMISE. SINCE THOSE LONG MONTHS I'VE COME UP WITH SOME WICKED IDEAS SO, _LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED._

CHAPTER 1

Robin and Raven sat in their dorms. The rooms were cold and grey. Even the computer desks brought misery. The two looked at the ground with sorrow eyes. Slade had caught them and now they were his slaves. Inside each of them was small bombs flowing in their blood stream. If they disobeyed the other would get a horror death.

The bombs were design to release mercury, in the blood. Not to the point that it'll kill them, but to make them suffer. Then the bombs would start to saw threw the veins into the muscule. But it wouldn't kill them, just to cause pain. Then some of the bombs would explode in their stomach, not only damaging it, but release a disease more deadlier than the Black Death it's self. They would die from the disease, that would give them a great fever, followed blood leaking from the pors as the body's immune system turn against it's self and starts to destroy it's self. The person's skin would die and turn black. Touching it, the skin would crumble on the person still breathing. The last from the disease was pucking up your own parts of your body and death followed quickly after. The two were in fear of would happen to themselves and the other. Slade had demastaded it on a inncent brown rat. The two had covered their ears as they heard the creature scream in pain until it died three hours later.

The two had on their new uniforms to show they worked for Slade now. Raven looked at her uniform in discuse. She felt like a slut the way her uniform was. Slade had perposely design it to show alot of her skin and every curve in her body. The shirt was sleeveless as it was spettitti strapt. The shirt was extremely low and showed 1/3 of her breast. She also hated the fact that it looked like a bikini. The shirt had stopped a few inches before her belly button. The entire outfit had been out like in mental and the shirt had a sliver S on it. For the bottoms, well lets just say it was five inches thicker than a thong.

"I look like a slut." Raven left the room to find Robin in the hallway with his uniform. It was the excact same one from the first time he served Slade.

"Raven? You're...?" Robin couldn't finish his sentance as he stared at the suit she was in.

"I'm betting Slade is a pervet." Raven hissed with anger. Robin couldn't help but smile at it.

"I think you look cute as a cheerleader. "

"What!" Raven yelled, ready to kill him.

"Never mind." Robin quickly yelled. As the two began to walk down dark hallway. They soon entered a room where Slade was waiting.

"Took you long enough. Now lets get down to business." Slade walked over to them. "You will be feed three meals a day. You are experted to be there on time or you will be punished. Breakfast is at seven am. Lunch is twelve. And dinner is at eight pm. Do I make myself clear?" Slade spat in their face. The two just nodded. "I expect yes master or no master, when I'm asking you something or tell you something!"

"Yes master." The two replied in miserable voices.

"Good. When you're not on a mission or being trained or what not, you are to be in your own rooms. Unless you have to go to the bathroom. I don't feel like having one of you burst a kidney. You can only take your shower and brush your teeth from nine to nine twenty at night." The two looked at each other in shock. "Don't worry there's two showers in there." Slade chuckled seeing the two let out a sigh of relief. "But they're walless. And you two take them at the exact same time." Slade smiled under his mask as the two stared at each other uneasy. "You will train five to ten hours a day. Six times a week. Except Sundays. I have to go to church." The two gave him a confused look. "What I can't be a christain man." The two just gave 'I'm not going to bother' look.

"Kids these days." The two just stood there in fear. "What are you waiting for! Go to the training room now!" Slade yelled. The two looked around the room and replied...

"Where is it?" The two said in fear.

I THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE FUNNY STORY WHEN IT'S DONE. I THINK NO ONE HAS COME UP WITH THIS YET OR ANY OTHER OF MY IDEAS

REVIEW PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

IF YOU LIKED THIS THEN YOU'LL LIKE THE OTHERS I GOT IN MY HEAD.


	2. Bathroom

YO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

I'M PRETTY MUCH MAKING UP THE SMALL STUFF IN BETWEEN THE GOOD STUFF.

"Oh. My back." Robin whined, as he was beant over holding his back, while Raven was holding her stomach.

"And I thought my cooking was bad." Raven whined.

"At least you didn't fall on a fork." Robin whined back.

"Stop your complaining and take your showers already." Slade had just came into the hall. The two slowly started making their way to the bathroom. "Aren't you going to grab your pajamas." Slade said with vemon. The two stared at each other for a moment before headingn back to their rooms. In their rooms they found a small dresser with only four drawers. It was a little bigger than a night stand. In the last drawer they found one pair of pajamas. Top one had underwear, socks, for Raven braws and Robin undershirts. The next draw had black sweat pants and an a orange short sleeve shirt. The next one was empty. The two grabbed their stuff and headed for the bathroom.

"So?" Robin said uneasy, knowing Slades rules was for them to take showers at the same time.

"Yah." Raven looked away from the door. Not wanting to open it. Robin slowly opened it and stepped in as Raven followed him.

The bathroom was about the size of a small room.To the left of them was a toilet that hadn't been clean in months. The seat was turning green from the fugis. Then there was a sink turning yellow on their right. With a dirty mirror. The blue tile floors were turning black from mole. And at the far end was two open showers that were just screwed into the wall and there was a sign on the right shower that said out of order.

"Figures." Robin replied holding his nose.

"Slade does his business in here?" Raven made a sour face at the stench of the smell. "I'm defeatly not taking off my shoes." Raven looked around at the 8 by 8ft room. They placed their stuff on a rack and looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll brush my teeth and you take a shower first." Robin suggested.

"Okay." Raven said unshore to herself. "You better not peak." Raven gaven him threating glare.

"I won't." Robin went over to the sink and looked at it with discuse. He glared into the mirror, he slowly whiped away the dust on it, seeing Raven nervously taking off her clothes. Robin turned on the water, to see yellow water running out of the pipe. "You don't want to brush your teeth."

"Why?" Raven asked nervously as she put her clothes on the rack and turned on the water.

"It's yellow." Robin replied, just as he heard Raven scream. Robin turned to see black scum all over Raven as the yellow water flow down her back. "Raven?" Robin stared at her.

"Turn around you!" Raven quickly used her arms to cover herself. Robin quickly turned around, but curitosity got the best of him as he looked into the mirror. Seeing Raven swat the slug off of her and hearing her yell cold as the water poured on her. Just then she looked up at Robin.

"You peeping tom!" Raven yelled in disgrace.

"I'm not peeping. I'm looking." Robin joked. As Raven turned her body away in disusce.

About an hour later the two got out of the bathroom. Just when Slade was going by the door.

"You went in there?" Slade ask. With a hit of a joke in his voice.

"Yah?" Robin stared at him confused. Slade just wanted to crack up laughing.

"That bathroom is out of order. For what years now. You should of went to the one at the end of the hall.

"What?" Raven looked at the two angrily. Slade couldn't help but chuckle as he left them.

GOOD SO FAR. YAH? SORRY FOR MISSED SPELLED WORDS. I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK YET.

PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IDEAS


	3. Fun department

Here's the next chapter

So you all thought it was funny.

JUST YOU WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!

CHAPTER 3

"Where are those two!" Cyborg shouted in furry.

"They have to be some where. They just can not disappear." Starfire floated over to him with worried eyes.

"I leave them in the fun department for five minutes to get ham and they're gone!" Cyborg began to flip.

"The fun department?" Beast Boy looked up at him clueless.

"You know. The exciting row." Cyborg tried to explain so he wouldn't have to explain to Starfire. Who was clueless by the way.

"You mean you and a girl." Beast Boy started out.

"Yah." Cyborg thought he was getting it.

"Had fun?" Cyborg nodded, believing that Beast Boy wasn't as stupid as they thought. "You went to the movies then."

"No!" Cyborg shouted in disappointment. (Can you guess?)

"The mall?"

"No!" Cyborg really wanted to rip Beast Boy's head off.

"Then where did you guys have fun?" Beast Boy shouted with a stressed out face.

"It's called the bed!"

"The bed? What were you two's doing? Playing peak a boo, under the covers?" Beast Boy said with a wise ass crack in his tone.

"NO! IT CALLED SEX! YOU IDIOT!" Cyborg immediately turned red. "Not that I've done it or anything." Cyborg tried to sound re assuring.

"You did it! Didn't you! With who!" Beast Boy flipped. "And you've been holding this from me, all this time!"

"Yo, Cyborg." Bumble Bee came on the TV.

"Yo Bee. What's up? You find any thing on the two birds."

"No. I'm waiting for Speedy to get his ass in here, with the notes I took."

"Found it." Speedy ran into the room.

"It's about time. It should be on the page 20."

"Okay." Speedy quickly turned the pages. "Let's see. Last night was so great. The way he massages me, as we lay under my covers and…" Speedy got slammed in the face with a giant book.

"That's my diary! You idiot!" Bumble Bee yelled at him. Speedy let his curious eyes look down at the small book.

"You had fun with…Cyborg?" Speedy shouted as he read it.

"You did it with Bumble Bee!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You had sex!" Bumble Bee's team quickly surrounded her, giving her the face of an angry parent.

"Wait. Is he able to get out of the suit? And have fun." Aqua lad ask as he looked threw the TV.

"Dude, the machine is my body! What do you think?" Cyborg yelled in anger at the teams.

"Than that means…Go get some clothes on Cyborg! You're walking a round naked." Yelled the Titans East.

Cyborg sigh, knowing this was going to be a long night.

Yo Yo YO. HOPE Y'ALL LIKED. I DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT FUNNY

OH WELL. U AT LEAST HAVE TO KNOW WHAT THE TEAM IS DOING.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	4. Slade is clueless

Yo here's the next chapter all

SEND ME IDEAS, 2 USE IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 4

Robin and Raven had been with Slade for almost two weeks now. To Slade, being a inexperience father, for is own three kids.

Jericho- He got posed by a demon and Slade had to slay his youngest mute son. To bad. He was a hotty!

Ravager- Slade's oldest son that fought along side him. Was killed by the Titans. To bad, Slade had a strong bond with him.

Rose- The oldest of the 3. Slade didn't know he had a daughter until he meet up with his wife. Like 17years later. But for his wife, the last time he saw her, was at her open casket setion. And he actendently mad his daughter go mad.

So Slade, has never had good lucky with kids.

Don't believe me. Look at Terra. She's a statue. More importantly for this story...He can't bloody tell when two teens are in love. (Slade really did have three kids, and what's up there is true. I read the comics.)

Bathroom

"You thought of a plan yet?" Raven asked from inside the shower. The bathroom they were in was very fancy and rich looking. The shower had a cloudy glass slider, and baby blue tile covered the other walls.

"Not yet." Robin brushed his teeth over a white marble sink, with a mirror that covered half the wall.

The two were still uncomforted, being in the same bathroom together. (Would you like to be naked in the shower with your bud in their boxes?) Yes Robin is in white boxers, with red hearts on them.

'This is totally embarrassing.' Robin looked down at the hearts.

"I thought I told you to take your showers at the same time." Slade appeared behind Robin, in a pink bathrobe. Scaring the living day lights out of Robin. The next thing he knew, he tossed into the shower. Landing on something soft.

"Will you get off me!" Raven shouted. Trying to cover herself up the best she could from Slade, while Robin laid on top of her.

"Don't worry Raven, it's not like I have seen any of this before." Slade closed the door and went to the toilet with a newspaper in his hand.

Robin slowly took notice of the position the two were in. For beginners. His face was in her breast. Her hands were so what stuck on his crotch. It would look like he was F/en her, if he didn't have boxers on. Robin slowly reached over and placed a kiss on the distressed girl's lips.

"Did I feel you tongue?" Raven question, getting a sensation, going threw her body. As she felt his dick get hard in her hands.

"Maybe." Robin got off of her. He turned around and took off his soaked boxers. Waiting for Slade to leave. To only want to have more fun. Robin turned to find Raven facing the other wall, as she finished washing her body.

Out of nowhere, some one pulled her back. She felt her skin touching his, as she turned her head to find her lips on Robin. Robin quickly turned her body around, as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. Raven cracked her lips open as Robin pulled her into a passintent kiss.

"So, is this making out or sex?" Raven questioned.

"I don't have a bloody clue." Robin looked at her lovely.

Slade just sat on the toilet listening. "Teenagers...Making out? Is that a new hand shake now?" Slade continued with is paper.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Flirting Raven

HEY ALL! WHAT'S UP! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO GET BAD SOON REAL BAD. SO BAD THAT WE CAN'T SPEAK IT AT THE MOMENT. SO I'LL LET YOU LISTEN TO BEAST BOY GET HIS BUT KICK.

CHAPTER 4 OR 5? I FOR GET! OH WELL. THANK THE GODDESS. DANCE CANCELED TOMORROW. TIME TO BOOGY. ON SECOND THOUGHT LATER, TO EMBARRASING.

"Let's see, a pound of tofu, two gallons of soy milk, do you have it in chocolate?" Beast Boy was on third trip to the vegan store.

"No, we have strawberry." Replied the clerk.

"I'll take it, I hate chocolate soy milk." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"But, you just said..." Cyborg started but stopped.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at him confused.

"Never mind." Cyborg said in defeat. No liking that fact that he was in a store that sold shirt that said 'Hay is for me, no horses.'

'I can't believe he talked me into this. Well, at least he's doing my laundry for a month...Wait a minute. I don't have laundry! The little grass stain is in for it now. Dragging me to this cruddy store. He's getting tortured. I'm reading the label to making hot dogs. That'll give him nightmares again.' Cyborg had an evil grin on his face, as Beast Boy and him walked out the store. "Beast Boy you know that deal..." Cyborg got cut off as a girl came up to them.

"Hi, are you Beast Boy?" The seventeen year old walked to him, in a charming sweet voice. She had violet hair, tan skin, wore a pink mimi skirt, with a white tank top, and high heal shoes. For make up? Pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, red nail polish and what ever those preppy girls wear.

"Yes." Beast Boy swore his heart had stopped.

"You're that sexy Titan aren't you?" She said leaning on him, playing with his hair.

"Yah?" Beast Boy was eyeing her body.

"You want to hangout?" The girl twisted his hair. Beast Boy's heart was jumping out of his chest.

"Yah." He eyed her like he would with a video game. "Hold this Cyborg; I'll walk your dog for a week." Beast Boy gave him the tofu as the girl dragged him into the alley way.

"Okay." Cyborg said with a please face. "Wait! I don't have a dog!" Cyborg yelled as he stuff the stuff into the trunk, grunting. Just when he got into the car, some one jumped onto his face. "Aaaaaah! What the!" Cyborg shouted pulling the green cat off his face as it changed back to Beast Boy.

"So wrong, make it stop! Make it stop!"

"What's with you man?" Cyborg yelled at him.

"Her!" Beast Boy pointed at the girl that was blinking sweetly in front of the alley.

"Come on man. She's just a girl."

"No! She's evil!"

"That sweet thing? Nah." Cyborg got out of the car and walked over to her. "Hello little missy. You scared green jeans over there." Cyborg pointed at him, as his friend who was beeping the honor crazy.

"I guess he can't take the heat."

"He can't but I can." Cyborg was unaware that she was leading him into the alley.

"You know hon." The girl leaned on his chest as she rubbed his face. "I like men that eat tofu."

"Tofu?" Cyborg said unsure to himself.

"Yah. Lots and lots of tofu. Not that meat that was plucked out of the animals eyes, chomping up the large insistent. I prefer to eat the bugs raw that are climbing all over it."  
"What?" Cyborg said unsure of what was happening.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cyborg jumped into the car and floored it.

"I told you she was evil!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"No kidding man! There's something wrong with that chick." Cyborg shouted as he drove threw five red lights.

"Nice one." Robin jumped off the top of the building, landing next to Raven. As she wiped off her make up.

"Those guys had it coming. Pay back's bitch." Raven said with a smirk. Just then Slade's communicator went off.

"Will you two get to the bank already?" Slade shouted.

"We went to the back." Replied Robin in a sour voice.

"And?"

"There was no money." Robin spat out.

"What do you mean no money? It's a bank! All banks have money!"

"Slade. It was a sperm bank. And I wasn't hungry for sperm." Raven said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, ah? Oh I gave you the wrong directions."

"You got to be kidding me." The two shouted.

Not that funny. But we all have to write these stupid chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Making out Vent

YO YO

PEOPLE

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I KNOW I KILLED THE ENDING TO THE LAST CHAPTER. SO I'LL TRY NOT TO DO THAT THIS TIME.

AND MY DOG SOUNDS LIKE A LAUGHING HYENA

N IT'S ANNOYING.

CHAPTER 6

"You ready?" Robin asked Raven as he stepped into the light of a closed building.

"Yah." Raven stared up at the name of the building. "Wane enterprises. Man that guy is famous."

"Yah." Robin was busy shutting down the sorcery system.

"Wait. Didn't he adopt you?" Raven stared down at him suspiciously.

"Well..uh…?" Robin quickly tackled her under a desk.

"What the?" Robin quickly kissed her to get her to shut up.

"Security guard." Robin replied with a sheepish smile as he slowly got off of her.

"Every time you do that, why am I on the bottom and find you trying to go into my suit?" Raven whispered in an angry voice.

"How else am I supposed to get you to shut up?" The two walked down the hallway of utter darkness.

"Why don't you shut up."

No you."

"No you."

You." The two enter a high alert room, still caring on with their argument.

"How about you both shut up!" Some one yelled inside the room. Just then the lights went on to reveal a huge room that's white. With a homeless, old guy in it. "Hey! Get out of my house!"

"You're house? This is a business building." Raven replied in a rather annoyed look on her face.

"I said get out of my house!" The old man walked up to them and began to pecking the two with his cane.

"Wow. An old guy, he's going to beat us up. What will we do?" Robin said in a joking matter as the two burst into laughter. The old man looked extremely angrily at them, he grabbed Robin and threw him into the opposite wall.

"I said get out of my HOUSE!" The old man's cane turned into a boa staff and began to act like he was a teenager again.

5 MINUTES LATER

Robin and Raven were clinging to each other as they painfully left the room.

"That was utterly embarrassing." Robin went to bend over. "Oh! My back!" Robin cried out in pain, as he was lean forward, holding his spine.

"Who said an old guy can't pose a threat?" Raven had curled herself into a ball. "I never want to hear another story again." Raven shivered at the thought, remembering that he had tied the two down and made them listen to his childhood. "Bad girl spankies,…ow!" Raven rubbed her behind.

"Let's just get, what we came here for." Robin helped her up.

"This time I choose the door." Raven walked up to a door with Robin right behind her. She opened it and found…

"Hey! You freeze!" A police party bash, filled with every known cop in Jump City.

"Not that door!" Robin screamed as they slammed the door shut. "Run! You idiot!" Robin grabbed her hand and threw her into an air vent climbed in after her.

"Could this day get possibly worse." Raven said in a sarcastic tone as they climbed threw the vent. Just them.

"_ccrrraaaaccckkkk!"_

"No. It just got worse." Robin had a pout face on as the bottom of the vent gave and the two landed in the hall.

"Titans! Go!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Not now." Replied the two birds as the looked down the hall to see the Teen Titans heading their way.

"Freeze! Or…" Cyborg and the others frozen in their spots.

"The next time, you guys want to make out, do it in bed not a vent." Beast Boy spoke up and sounded like he was insane. It took a second for the two to realize their position. Robin was on top of Raven, both of his hands, on opposite sides of her, and their chest was pressed together.

"How do we keep getting into this position." Raven groan of annoyances.

"Just get us out of here." Robin whispered, into her ear, making it look like he was kissing her. Within a second, the two had teleported out of there.

"Did you just see that?" Cyborg was frozen in place. "I think I need to go see a shrink."

"Drop me off at the insane house while your at it…I've gone CRAZY! Raven in a bikini!" Beast Boy began to flip out.

"This is a mare of night. Now wake up now please. OW!" Starfire began to pitch herself, to the point she nearly pulled off the skin.

The TITANS THINK THEY'RE INSANE.

GOOD ONE.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Six Pack

YO GUYS.

WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING FUNNY.

I TYPED THIS THE FIRST TIME

AND WELL FORGOT TO SAVE IT

SO YEAH.

LOST EVERYTHING THAT I HAD WRITTEN.

CHAPTER 8

Slade had left for church and to go food shopping. Raven and Robin were hanging around the hide out.

The two were sneaking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Okay. There's only a six pack of beer in here." Robin closed the fridge.

Raven was trying to pry open a covered.

"Need some help?"

"NO! I got it." Raven was pushing off the walls to get the door open.

"Raven? There's a lock on it." Robin pulled her off the door and unlocked it.

"I knew that." Raven slammed it open to have 20lbs of Christian stuff pile of top of her.

"Raven! You okay?" Robin began to dig threw the stuff.

"Yah. This guy is a little to christen for a villain." Robin had finally pulled her out of the pile. "I never want to hear or see a thing to do with that religion again." Raven made her way to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Raven. You're under age." Robin went to take the can away.

"So? It's bound to be better then Slade's cooking." Raven opened it and down it all down on the first try. She looked over at Robin, whose eyes were wide open. "What? You never, seen a woman drink?" Raven had a cocky smirk.

"Please tell me that you didn't get drunk on the first try." Robin gave her a miserable look. "How are we going to escape now?"

TEN MINUTES LATER.

The two were in Robin's room. The two were drunk as anything. They drank the entire 6 pack.

Raven was hanging off of Robin as they talked drunkly to each other.

"You know what Raven." Robin was lying on the bed drunk and had pulled Raven on top of him.

"What?" She smiled a drunken smile at him.

STORE.

Slade waited in line with a cart full of food. The line was a mile long and he had already been waiting for an hour.

"Yo man. What's up?" A hippy was standing in back of Slade.

"Nothing." Slade in a cold voice.

"That's cool man. That's a lot of food man. Got a lot of kids."

"A boy and his girlfriend." Slade was starting to get ticked off.

"That's cool man. Letting them be free to express themselves man." The hippy was giving him a peace symbol.

'If he says man, one more time... Quickly think of some thing! He's about to talk again!' "Do you mind? I have to check in on my kids." Slade quickly dialed the number on his cell phone. A groggy Robin picked up.

"Hello." Robin said sluggishly.

"You sound like the hippy behind me." Slade said in an irritating voice.

"That's cool man."  
'He did not just say man. He's dead when I get home.' "Everything going okay there?" Slade was willing to stay on the phone as long as possible.

"Yah man. Oh yeah. Raven needs pads."

"There's paper in the desk." Slade was rather annoyed.

"No, not those pads. She needs pads." Robin was getting annoyed.

"I said that there's paper in the desk." Slade was ready to start yelling.

"No, she has the red devil."

"The what? A demon took over her. I'll bring home a priest then."

"NO, not that demon. The red drops, you know?"

"There's blood in her pea? I'm not taking her to the hospital."

"NO! She has her cycle." Robin was now yelling on the phone.

"When did you become interested in the water cycle?"

"NO!"

"Then what are you saying! You're making as much sense as the hippy!" Slade was now yelling back.

"FOR GOODNESS CHRIS MAN! SHE HAS HER PERIOD!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone in line looked back at Slade. Slade shrank back in fear.  
'Did you have to shout it?' "Oh those pads. Okay then." Slade pushed his cart out line." Lets see. Just a bag of pads, how hard can that beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…….." Slade looked wide eye down an aisle that was filled from top to bottom with tampons and pads. "Okay. This is going to need a plan of attack."

SLADE'S LAYER.

"That should by us some time." Robin had hanged up the phone as he pulled Raven's bare body, up close to him.

"You're such a naughty bird." Raven whispered with passion.

"So are you." Robin rolled over so he was on top.

Three hours later

Slade had finally gotten home.

"Okay. Robin! Raven!" Slade called, but no one answered or came. "Robin? Raven?" Slade called down the halls as he searched for the missing teens. "It's a layer for goodness sake! Where could they've gone?" Slade decide to check the bedrooms. No one was in Raven's. "Okay, Raven's not in her's, it doesn't mean anything. It's not like they escaped or ha ha ha ha." Slade laughed at himself a silly thought. "Having sex. Come on Titan leader and dark girl, no way." Slade just kept laughing to himself as he opened Robin's door.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Slade froze in fear and fainted at the sight of Robin entering Raven.

"This guy is a villain?" Raven looked up at Robin, who merrily shrugged.

WHAT YOU THINK?  
I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING FOR IT.

BUT IF YOU THINKSO THEN I WILL.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Hang over

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

GLAD TO SEE EVERYONE LOVED IT.

THAT WHAT I LIKE TO DO.

MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH.

I MAY HAVE MISTAKES IN THIS ONE

BECAUSE MY KEY BOARD WENT ON THE FRITS TODAY.

AND I HAD TO GRAB THE KEYBOARD TO MY POP POP.

AND THAT'S OLD.

Chapter 9 I think? No it 10. No wait it's 8? No! I forget. Oh well!

Stop talking to myself! B4 people think I'm crazy!

"What were you doing?" Slade shouted in a half naked Robin and Raven. They both only had their undergarments on and they're still drunk.

"I don't know, What's were we doing?" Robin was slugged over Raven's shoulder as he laughed hysterically.

"I know!" Raven was extremely hyper happy, as she jumped up and down, excitedly.

"What?" Slade gave them a tone.

"The sausage was having fun with the meat ball." Raven had fell to the floor laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter! What does sausages have to do with sex!" Slade was now losing his cool. He was ready to kill now.

"Is it Halloween already?" Robin asked like a three year old, as he and Raven were now, completely collapsed to the floor.

"That's the ugliest pumpkin I've very seen." Raven looked up at Slade, as her eyes were now drooping down.

"No it not Halloween! Why aren't you taking this seriously! I'll push the button. I'll kill you." Slade, held out a controller.

"Loly pop!" The two shouted, tackling Slade to the grabbed, biting and kicking him like five year olds.

"Get off! Get off now!" Slade shouted as the two continued to scratch at him. Refusing to let go until, "Aoooooooooh!" Slade looked up to find Raven jumping on his.(Do I even have to say it.) "Get off!" Slade tried to shout, but all that came out was a painfully wish.

"Give us candy! Give us candy!" The two were jumping up and down on him.

Robin sluggishly stumbled off of him and into the corner. Slade quickly grabbed Raven and tied her up to only hear…

"Burrrrt!"

"Scuse me." Raven said in a playful child like tone.

"Oo! Raven!" Slade swatted at the air, trying to get rid of the retched smell of the fart.

Slade quickly turned to see Robin, with his back towards him, in the corner. "Alright now! Enough of this! What are you drunk?" Slade shouted, just then tripping over a beer can. "Okay, you're both drunk." Slade grabbed Robin's shoulder and forced him to face him. "You twos are in so much trouble when you wake up." Slade held a firm grip of Robin's shoulders, as a drowsy, green Robin, began to make noise. "What's wrong with you?" Slade looked down at him confused. Then next thing he knew, he had gotten pucked on, on the chest. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Slade jumped up in shock and began to swat the stuff off, for it to only land on Robin. Just then he heard some one else yakking. Slade turned to find Raven laying down, and had pucked on herself.

"Hang over." Slade said dryly. "This is going to be a long night."

An hour later.

Slade was busy putting his apprentices in a different part of the building. Robin was already there. Slade was carrying a sleeping Raven, in his arms, that had attached herself his body. Once he entered the room, he went to lay Raven down but….

Couldn't pry her off.

"Let go!" Slade was desperately trying get the sleeping girl.

"No daddy." Raven wined in her sleep.

"I'm not your daddy!" Slade grabbed a crow bar, and tried to get her off. "Daddy eh? I could get used to that."


	9. Fozen Peas?

HEY ALL I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.

SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

CHAPTER I FORGET

Raven snuggled closer to the warm she was receiving as she sleepily not wanting to wake up. Slowly fluttering her eyes open to see a blur of orange and black. She had a splitting head ach, as she rubbed her head as her vision slowly cleared up.

"It's about time." Face to face to Slade, in his lap.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raven screamed as she fell off of him and landed on something on…

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs as he curled into a feeble position. Clinging to his crotch. "_What the f!_" Raven was too freaked out to realize that she had hurt Robin. As she saw Slade stare down at the two. Raven looked down at Robin to see that he only had boxers on. Nervously looking down at her body,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Where's my cloths!" Raven shouted, seeing that she was in a lace under garments.

"Don't worry; it isn't like I haven't seen this stuff before." Slade stood up, looming over the frighten Raven and the Robin that was in too much pain to realize what was going.

"You're gross!" Raven shouted, trying to cover herself.

"No, I'm still a virgin. My older sister likes to run around the house naked. I'm still seeing a shrink because of it." Slade said flat out, as Raven looked like she was about to puck. "GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW!" Slade picked her up and threw her like she was a foot ball into the bathroom.

A little while later.

Raven came out of the bathroom, finished with her yakking. She walked into the kitchen to see Robin slouched in a chair at the round table, with his legs spread apart. Just then a bang next to her. Raven jumped in shock, to see Slade next to her, with a bag of frozen peas? Raven cocked her head in wonders.

"I think you caused him permitted damage." Slade looked over at her as he handed the frozen bag to Robin. Who took it great fully. "It works better if you put it in the boxes." Slade replied as left a tensed up Robin, with you gotta be f kidding me looks. "And stop with the cursing! I won't tolerate cursing in my house!"

"I didn't say anything." Robin tried to shout in a painful voice.

"But you were thinking it. You two did enough of that to last a life time!" Slade yelled at them. "Oh boy. I need my medicine. And my shrink! Where's my phone!" Slade stormed out the room.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Robin looked up at Raven.

"Why are you in your boxers?" Raven looked down at Robin.

"Did we…"

"I said no cursing! Or I'll remove what's left of you nuts!"

"gulp!"

SHORT BUT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

IT'S GOING TO BE AWSOME.

ESPELLIALY WHEN SLADE TAKES THEM TO INVENTORS LAB

THIS IS WHY YOU KEEP THE TEENS AWAY FROM THE TOYS


	10. Last one

I KNOW NOT THE MOST EXCITING CHAPTER FOR AWARD. BUT OH WELL

HERE'S THE NEXT ONE, THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD EXPECT. SADDLY THIS IS THE LAST ONE OF THIS CHAPTER. I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL.

IT WON'T THAT FUNNY;  
IT'LL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT.

AND NOTHING YOU'LL EVER THINK COULD HAPPEN ON A FANFICTION BE FOR.

LAST CHAPTER.

"Okay you twos, we're going to a laboratory…**Don't touch anything!** The stuff is still experimental." Slade shouted into their faces. As the two stood completely straight. "Any questions?" Slade looked down at the two sternly.

"Yeah." Raven whispered. But Slade caught it. His sudden movements towards her made her backward by surprised.

"You have something to say, apprentice." Slade towered over her. She quickly shook her head. As he held the control over her head. "Good. Now let's move out." He commanded as the two followed him.

Some building later.

"You twos stand guard, while I look for something good." Slade said in a harsh voice, as he took off, to search the building.

Robin and Raven looked boredly at each other.

"So we're in a inventor's lab." Raven stated.

"Yeah." Robin simply replied. Not in any mood to talk.

"What do you think some of these machines do?" Raven glance around.

"I don't know." Robin closed his eyes then opened them again, to see Raven missing. "Raven!" Robin jumped up in a panic.

"Chill, will you." Raven's voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Robin walked up to Raven who was checking out a machine.

"One of these things may help us escape." Raven stated as she moved to the next one. Robin quickly got the message and began to brows. "Just be careful. We don't know what some of these things could do." Just then the alarm went off. "Robin, let's go." Raven went to run, when she saw Slade flee. But Robin didn't answer. "Robin?" Raven began to walk towards, where she last saw him. "Robin?" Raven caught a glimpse of some one moving behind a machine. "Robin?" Raven asked as she got to the other side of the machine.

"Raven!" Robin shouted franticly. Tugging at his arm that had been, clashed on to a machine.

"Robin!" Raven quickly rushed to his aid. "What did you do!" Raven shouted at him. Desperately trying to get the clamp off of him. There were some signs of bleeding from his struggling dripping out of the edges.

"I didn't do anything." Robin shouted back. Just then they heard some one coming down the hall. "Great how can things get any worse?" Robin shouted, as he slammed his hand into the controller. Smashing it to bits and turning it on. Just then the machine began to pull him into a small tunnel.

"HAAA!" Robin shouted, as he tried to pull his arm away. As Raven tried to use her magic to stop it. It wasn't working.

"It's magic proof! What kind of idiot are you!" Raven shouted as she tried to tug at his arm.

"I didn't! Slade did! Why would Slade do this!" Raven was panting from trying to pull Robin back.

"I don't know ask him!" Robin had his feet on the outline of the machine, as Raven wrapped her arms around his waist, desperately pulling him back. As the machine pulled him closer and closer.

"Freezer!" Came a strong voice with a cannon ready to go.

"Not a good time!" Robin shouted. Desperately trying to keep himself from being pulled into the machine. His arm was already half way in and was having a tingling feeling it.

"Dude! What are you guys doing?" Beast Boy stood there like a complete idiot.

"A little help here!" Raven shouted, loosing her grip on his pants.

"Hold on." Cyborg shouted as ran up to the two. "Robin what did you get yourself into?" Cyborg tried to find a way to turn off the machine.

"It wasn't me. It was Slade!" By now, his shoulders had entered the machine.

"Just hold on a little longer man."

"He doesn't have a little longer!" Raven shouted as sweat poured down her face. Her hand held his belt for dear life. Just then his belt snapped in two, making Raven fly to the ground as the contactor belt continued pulling Robin fully in.

"Robin!" Raven screamed as she lost sight of her comrade. Hearing his screams.

"Other side now!" Cyborg shouted as everyone ran to the other side of the machine. Seeing some steam a rise from a form on the belt.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as she sprinted to him. To the small figure in to big of cloths. With the features of young markings. Slowly he opened his eyes to stared out at Raven's worried one.

"Where's my mommy?" Robin asked, making it visible that he was seven. Raven and the other's frozen in their tracks.

HEY

WHAT YAU THINK? GROOVY. DON'T FOR GET THERE'S GOING TO BE A **SEQUEL! **IT WON'T BE FUNNY AS THIS ONE. THIS ONE I WAS JUST USING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THIS OTHER STORY GOING.

IN MY HEAD GOING. TRUST ME IT'LL BE LIKE NOTHING YOU'LL EVER READ BE FORE.

HERE'S A PERVIEW.

"Every day that goes by he gets younger. If we wait any longer, we could lose him forever." Cyborg stared down at a very distress Raven. Who kept shaking her head no.

"I can't. I can't. I can't handle that responsivebillity." Raven was sitting in a chair, being circle by every one from the Teen Titans to Titans east.

"Raven he's at the embryo stage now! He needs some one to caring him, or we'll lose him forever."

"I know!" Raven shouted. "But why me?" Raven cried out loud.

" Besides you live here and you are at least half human to hold a human and Robin liked you better when he was in the child stage." Bumble Bee stated.

"Come on Rae." Beast Boy stepped up. "Just go threw with it. We'll all help to take care of him."

"You just don't understand. I'm pregnant with Robin's child." Raven shouted out as she broke down into tears. As the Titans became silent as they stared down at her. "How do I chose from him and our child!"


End file.
